


Spoons beats eggs

by eggsinsunnyside



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, By hurt I mean he does kinda of not-die but thats because of supernatural bs, Eggs get hurts a lot, Graphic Description, Power of friendship and supernatural saves the egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsinsunnyside/pseuds/eggsinsunnyside
Summary: Day 5 Footage recovered.Now uploading...How Ennard came to be Egg's innards.





	Spoons beats eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Days with Eggs Benedict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586813) by [eggsinsunnyside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsinsunnyside/pseuds/eggsinsunnyside). 



> You know what I've become a sucker for? 
> 
> Friendship between metal spaghetti and eggs. 
> 
> Also just in case you haven't noticed, there will be gore in this. Most of these gore belongs to Eggs for context I'm sure you've figured.

Eggs grumbled under his breath as the elevator finally stopped to his desired destination with a loud ding. Besides him was Ennard, cleverly hidden in his trench coat and fedora hat that sat awkwardly over his clown hat.

Egg’s expression fell a bit when he noticed the amalgamation’s worried look - he honestly wished there was an alternative to this.

After four days of being free and not being terrorized by electric shocks, only to come back to the hellhole that had imprisoned all of them for months, perhaps even years.

Ennard had been very against the idea of returning but they had no choice. Egg’s apartment was to be inspected for a rat infestation that had been plaguing the building recently and they couldn’t risk Ennard being spotted.

Had that not been the case, Egg would’ve been more than glad than to subject the robot to the pizzeria again. At least then Ennard wouldn’t be looking like someone had just kicked a puppy in front of them.

“I know you’re upset that you’re back here again,” Ennard shot them a look, “But it won’t take long I promise. Three hours max and we’ll be able to skedaddle out of here.”

Ennard’s glass eyes glanced down at the vent to the maintenance room.

“We want to stay in the elevator.”

“Sorry bud, we can’t risk that. Someone might call up the elevator while you’re in it and you’ll have nowhere to hide.” Egg pointed out, a tinge of regret in his tone.

He sighed and patted the animatronic on the shoulder, “If it’ll help, just stay inside the maintenance room while I do my job. You won’t need to come out, and if you hear someone coming, there should be that space under the desk to hide. Does that sound good?”

Ennard stared at the human for a while in thought before nodding, albeit reluctantly. Egg managed a small smile to them as encouragement and briefly hugged the bot.

“I promise you won’t come back to here ever again after this.”

That had been the last thing Egg had said to them before he disappeared through the vents of the maintenance room.

Ennard had been inside the maintenance room before, as Baby. It was less cramped than it was in her bulky shell but still held the confining atmosphere of the small room. They stared out of the windows where Ballora and Funtime Foxy used to be staged.

Only the Minireenas remained on Ballora’s stage, frozen in their ballerina pose and an eternal smile carved on their mask.

Minutes ticked by and Egg was still not back from whatever job the Mr Handy Unit had assigned to them.

They don’t like the Mr Handy Unit that much. He wasn’t like them, smart and aware of the circumstances within the building. He only followed orders that made up his existence and ignored the pains of others that were caused by his orders.

Despite that, he was technically Egg’s supervisor and Egg had to follow his job, no matter what Ennard thought of the A.I.

They tried to distract themselves by conversing with each other. It was difficult though, when they all shared one mind and thus knew how each of them worked. What they liked, what they hated and what they thought.

At least with Egg, the human was unpredictable to them. They certainly hadn’t expected him to find the secret room after all and especially invite them to the outside world.

Two hours flicked by and Egg eventually returned to the maintenance room, his face twisted into annoyed expression. Upon seeing Ennard though, the irritation was quick to melt into relief and fondness.

“Hey Ennard, holding up okay there?” He asked, dusting off his dirty shirt.

“We haven’t fallen apart yet, mister Egg.” Ennard answered pointedly, gesturing to their very complete body.

“I meant emotionally, you metal spaghetti. It’s another way of saying how are you doing.” Egg explained, chuckling at the robot’s mistake. “I’ll take it as you’re doing okay though anyway.”

“Are we able to leave yet?”

“Just one more task that Handy’s got for me. Something about the Scooper not working right.” The technician answered with a shrug, “Didn’t say what exactly but my guess is that they’ve no idea, hence why they called for me.”

“Why you?” Ennard asked curiously.

“Um, because I’m the technician?” Egg replied with a gesture to himself and his hat, “Part of the job and all.”

Ennard fought the urge to roll their eyes (a habit picked up from observing Egg) and pointed at Egg’s chest. “We know you are a technician, but why you specifically? There are other technicians here.”

“I don’t know.” Egg eventually said quietly after a moment of thinking, “For all we know, I might’ve been the only available technician. Whatever it is though, I’ll push through it and afterward quit this job. Then we don’t ever have to come back.”

The smile on his face was enough to lift Ennard of most of the worries, yet there was still the sliver of doubt and anxiety plaguing their thoughts.

Humans were much more fragile than machines and this building was especially filled with machines.

Egg may’ve survived a night against Ennard before, but that didn’t mean he was invincible against machines.

 

* * *

 

 

Egg may’ve been an optimist, especially to the robot he had been harboring in his own home for the past two weeks but even he couldn’t argue against Ennard’s suspicions.

He didn’t know why the company asked for him specifically to do this job – he was definitely not the only technician around so why couldn’t they call for them instead?

It sounded alarm bells in his mind, but Egg couldn’t find a reason to reject the job. Sure, he could’ve lied but he had the feeling that the excuse wouldn’t work, especially for this company.

‘They couldn’t possibly know about Ennard… could they?’ He thought to himself, worry rising in his chest at the thought of the robot’s state being compromised. He quickly shook the idea away though.

‘Nah, Ennard hadn’t stepped outside without their disguise on ever. Nobody could tell that they were a bunch of animatronic parts slapped on together without inspectin’ them closely.’

Still, there was the possibility.

After a few minutes of stumbling in the dark, Egg had finally made it to the Scooping Room. The first thing he had noticed was that it was chilly and rubbed his arms rapidly to cause some friction.

The Scooping Room thankfully had some lights, albeit dim ones to brighten the room. It was much wider than he anticipated, possibly as big as one of the animatronic’s stage rooms. There were several panels of glass on one side of the wall, showing Egg the darkness outside of the room.

Standing across him was the Scooping Machine. It was very much inactive, parts of it folded in and waiting for the next time it’d be activated.

Letting out a sigh, Egg grabbed his toolbox and made his way to the machine. “Alright, let’s see what’s wrong with you.”

Egg let out a string of curses when he eventually identified the problem with the machine. Someone had pulled on the wires of the machine and attached them to the wrong parts. He cursed the culprit of the idiotic mistake under his breath as he went into undoing the mistake.

He didn’t know the Scooping Machine all that well, so it took a lot longer than he had expected to figure out which wire went where. After several trials and error on his part, he eventually managed to rewire the machine back to its proper state.

“I’m going to sucker punch the idiot who did this.” Egg grumbled, standing up and stretching out his limbs. “Hey Handy, is this good enough?”

“A very well done, Mr Eggs Benedict.” Handy’s robotic voice played out in all its cheery tone. “As of now, you are clear for tonight of duty!”

“About bloody time.” Egg sighed, relief seeping into his voice. That meant Ennard wouldn’t have to stay anymore. “Definitely quitting after this. Hey Handy, know where to find the boss of this place so I can quit?”

“You won’t have to find me to quit afterwards, Mr Benedict.”

The sudden arrival of a new voice elicited a startled gasp from the technician as he leapt off his feet and looked around the room for signs of another presence. Upon finding no one, Egg’s frown deepened at the prospect and looked down at the Handy Unit.

“Was that you?”

“In a way, yes.” The voice affirmed. “I am only speaking through the Handy Unit as I’m not the A.I that was assigned to you.”

“Who’s this speakin’ then?” Egg asked puzzledly, grasping the Handy Unit with both of his hand and lifting it up to face level.

“You could say… I’m this building’s manager. Your boss, essentially.” The voice chuckled deeply.

“You’re my boss?” Egg repeated incredulously, his brows raising at the claim. “Then I guess you know exactly what I’m about to say, right?”

“Yes, yes. You want to quit after you finish your shift, so you can return to your boring life, I heard.” The manager replied with a bored tone, “You were not being quiet with your thoughts.”

“Right…” Egg narrowed his eyes at the Handy Unit, “So there you have it. I’m quittin’ after this job and there’s nothin’ that’ll change my mind.”

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of changing your mind.” His manager chuckled darkly, causing Egg to blink blankly in confusion. “In fact, you won’t need to worry about finding a new job after this. On a side note, thank you for fixing the Scooping Machine.”

A whir of machination was the only thing to warn Egg of the coming event before something hard and heavy slammed into his back, sending him tumbling to the floor. The Handy Unit slipped out of his grasp at the moment, sliding away from the human a good few meters.

Egg groaned quietly in pain, his back aching at the collision and glanced up to the culprit.

The Scoop Machine was turned on. Why was it turned on? Who had turned it on?

His addled brain could barely string together a theory before the machine came down on him again. Egg had barely rolled out of the way when one of his arms was caught by the impact.

A cry of pain tore out of his throat along with the sound of bones snapping as Egg’s arm was thoroughly broken by the Scooping Machine.

Through the Handy Unit, his manager continued to speak.

“While you have done good services to our company, I’m afraid that you must be removed for the sake of our company’s future. I do hope that you don’t hold it against us after the procedure is over.”

Egg wanted to scream at the Handy Unit. In a way he did but it was more composed of pain, anger, pain and pain.

Did he mention pain too?

The Scooping Machine came down on him once again and Egg squeezed his eyelids shut before yelling out as loud as he could.

 

* * *

 

 

Ennard found Egg. The human was battered and bloodied from being attacked by the Scooping Machine. Too much of his blood had been smeared in the Scooping Room – a sight that Ennard had tried so hard not to freak out over.

Because for once it wasn’t some stranger that tortured them inside this prison, but a human that had given them a new chance at life and an irreplaceable friend.

There were bits where Egg’s skins were missing, bits of fleshes torn out from the Scooping Machine.

Ennard is pretty sure that Egg wasn’t meant to be missing those, yet here they were.

Some of his teeth were knocked out too, scattered on the floor like bloodied white cubes. His skin that used to be colored in one warm color was marred by blotches of purple and red.

“Egg?”

The human didn’t reply. There were no quiet snores from the technician that he usually made when he was asleep. Bits of purple wisps seeped from his skin and were rapidly disappearing into the air -

Egg Benedict was dying and all Ennard could do was stay and watch.

Except not all of Ennard.

“You won’t die.” Ennard whispered into the dying Egg’s ear and for the first in perhaps ever, it had taken the soft tone of Baby.

“You won’t die.”

Ennard knelt down in front of the dying man, cables slithering out from various crevices in their body.

All eyes stared down at Egg and pointed out to each other all the new wounds made on his body. Part of them were conflicted with what they were about to do but Baby silenced them.

‘This is for his own good,’ she rationalized with contained worry as the cables pulled apart Egg’s ruined uniform.

The fabric was still very wet with his blood and left a few smears on the metal.

They tried their best not to flinch at the massive gash in Egg’s stomach, showing a sliver of his guts for the world to behold. That had to go – it wouldn’t fit and only hinder Egg more.

“You won’t die.”

Ennard knows that the human body had several organs, all which were vital to the body’s vitality. Egg had taught them that many times, explaining briefly what each part did and thus a hierarchy of what was more important over the other.

Guts for instance weren’t so important unless there was no way to purge the human’s waste products, but Ennard knew a better way of doing that.

So out came the guts, spilling out like worms.

Egg choked out a pained whimper as they carefully removed more of his organs that they deemed unnecessary or hindrances. It’s a miracle that he hasn’t fainted from the blood loss and loss of organs.

“You won’t die.”

Ennard had to lightly slap the man for him to stay awake longer, whispering encouraging words to the man. Just like he had done for them when they were buried in their own despair.

They were almost done with the preparations. Almost most of Egg’s innards were removed with only the critically important one remaining – the heart.

Now they just had to remove the bones. They took up the space that Ennard needs so dearly to save the human.

A forceful cough stirred the robot out of their planning and they glanced down at the human. Egg’s soul was now trickling out slowly, an indication to how close Egg was to completely fade away.

Away from the world and away from them.

They had no time.

They’ll fix it up later when Egg wasn’t in danger of fading.

“You won’t die.”

Bits of cables were forcibly undone with a loud metallic snap. Parts of Ennard came loose from the lack of support, clattering to the floor. Metal tubes climbed its way into Egg’s body and sent a jolt of electricity into the barely beating heart.

A dying Egg let out a pained cry at the shock as his heart was forcibly started up again, causing more blood to trickle out of his wounds.

“You won’t die.”

Half of Ennard’s body were freed from his supporting wires and were crawling their way into Egg’s body.

His skin was forcibly torn apart to allow entry for the robot, letting more blood seep out and giving Egg more pain. Ennard tried very hard not to think too much about Egg screaming out in pain.

They’ve discarded the clown mask that was their face for the past two weeks, the immaculate accessory now lying in front of Egg as they prepared to completely submerge into Egg’s body.

“You won’t die.”

A sickening wet slosh of flesh being moved around forcibly, wires attaching themselves to the failing leftover organs in the human body and readjusting their purposes.

Several new wires attached themselves to Egg’s barely beating heart and sent another jolt into the organ. It stuttered for a moment before its beats slowly became more steady, consistent.

“You won’t die.”

Skin formerly torn apart were stitched back up clumsily with spare wires, somewhat slowing down the rate of blood loss.

When it was all done, they were content with lying down on the floor, surrounded by a large puddle of blood and bits of their friend’s innards that were removed to make space.

Now all they had to do was wait.


End file.
